bigterrytrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oakley Family
The Oakley Family line's furthest back known member, before the name Oakley ever came to be, was Jacques Moreau I. However, it really started with his grandson. Here is listed the main line of descendants. It will be updated with members of offbranching major families later. Generations Generation One Jacques Moreau III, later Guacamole Burger, son of Jacques Moreau II, born 1750 Generation Two Burger Burger, son of Jacques Moreau III, born 1777 Generation Three Burger Burger Jr., later Burger Bacon, son of Burger Burger, born 1804 Generation Four Bacon Bacon, son of Burger Bacon, born 1832 Generation Five Porky Bacon, son of Bacon Bacon, born 1864 Pig Bacon, son of Bacon Bacon, born 1868 Generation Six Turkey Bacon, son of Porky Bacon, born October 1900 Chicken Bacon, daughter of Porky Bacon, born 1906 Cow Bacon, son of Pig Bacon, born 1904 Generation Seven John Bacon, later Johnny Shock, son of Turkey Bacon, born 16 March 1924 Damascus Phoenix, son of Chicken Bacon and Jason Phoenix, born 1940 Demitri Phoenix, son of Chicken Bacon and Jason Phoenix, born 1940 Beefy Bacon, son of Cow Bacon, born 1937 Fishy Bacon, son of Cow Bacon, born 1941 Generation Eight Benny Shock, later Predecessorman, son of Johnny Shock, born 2 January 1956 Kevin Shock, son of Johnny Shock, born 1960 Stone Phoenix, son of Damascus Phoenix, born 1966 River Phoenix, son of Damascus Phoenix, born 1966 Mutton Bacon, son of Beefy Bacon, born 1963 Lamb Bacon, daughter of Beefy Bacon, born 1965 Goose Bacon, son of Beefy Bacon, born 1966 Catfish Bacon, son of Fishy Bacon, born 1970 Pike Bacon, son of Fishy Bacon, born 1971 Trout Bacon, son of Fishy Bacon, born 1973 Generation Nine Terrence Xavier Shock, later BigTerryxo97, son of Predecessorman, born 18 February 1997 Sylph Shock, daughter of Kevin Shock, born 14 January 2000 Silvia Shock, daughter of Kevin Shock, born 14 January 2000 Barney Phoenix, son of Stone Phoenix, born 12 October 1999 Sassy Phoenix, daughter of Stone Phoenix, born 16 July 2001 Badass Phoenix, son of Stone Phoenix, born 16 July 2001 Veal Bacon, son of Mutton Bacon, born 1990 Rabbit Bacon, son of Mutton Bacon, born 1991 Venison Bacon, son of Mutton Bacon, born 1993 Duck Bacon, daughter of Goose Bacon, born 1993 Bass Bacon, son of Trout Bacon, born 2002 Carp Bacon, son of Trout Bacon, born 2004 Generation Ten Taylor Bell Oakley, later Table XLII, son of BigTerryxo97, born 9 August 2028 ----------------The Phoenix Family goes here------------------------------ Oxmeat Bacon, son of Veal Bacon, born 2024 Horsemeat Bacon, son of Veal Bacon, born 2027 Ham Bacon, son of Venison Bacon, born 2020 Steak Bacon, son of Venison Bacon, born 2024 Roast Bacon, son of Venison Bacon, born 2029 Salmon Bacon, son of Bass Bacon, born 2036 Tuna Bacon, son of Bass Bacon, born 2040 Koi Bacon, daughter of Carp Bacon, born 2038 Goldfish Bacon, son of Carp Bacon, born 2038 Guppy Bacon, son of Carp Bacon, born 2040 Generation Eleven Paul Oakley, later simply Paul, son of Table XLII, born 1 December 2062 -----------Phoenix Family goes here----------------- Human Bacon, son of Horsemeat Bacon, born 2061 Cutlet Bacon, son of Steak Bacon, born 2054 Loin Bacon, son of Steak Bacon, born 2054 Rib Bacon, son of Steak Bacon, born 2054 Rump Bacon, son of Steak Bacon, born 2060 Generation Twelve Daniel Atticus Oakley, later DatSquare, son of Paul, born 20 July 2085 ----------Phoenix Family goes here----------------- Human Bacon Jr., later Human Human, son of Human Bacon, born 2088 Ass Bacon, son of Rump Bacon, born 2098 Generation Thirteen Todd Oakley, later asdfjklltyyyanm, son of DatSquare, born 4 April 2110 Joey Oakley, later Keyboard Spam, son of DatSquare, born 3 November 2112 Jessica Oakley, later aaaaaaa, daughter of DatSquare, born 1 February 2114 ---------------Phoenix Family goes here--------------------- --------------Human Family goes here----------------------- Generation Fourteen Draky Zayn Oakley, later Discombobulated Sr. Drake Heely Zayn the Halfth, Nomulous of Redacted Spikemapf, son of asdfjklltyyyanm, born 6 June 2148 ----------------------Draky's cousins go here-------------------------- ------------------------Phoenix Family goes here------------------ ----------------------Human Family goes here------------------------ Generation Fifteen Don D. Oakley, later DɔンաθиႬΔ☺, son of asdfjklltyyyanm, born 23 February 2176 Generation Sixteen Lozai Phillips Delta, later █████████, son of DɔンաθиႬΔ☺, born 19 November 2200 Generation Seventeen David Smith Jones Delta, later Farty the DJ, son of █████████, born at 22:22:22 on 22 February 2222